


Know your werewolf

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Kosmo's a good boy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 旧文搬运傻傻fluff
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Know your werewolf

运输用无人机的到达提示音第四次回荡房中，Keith终于失去耐心，抄起一个印有“ILA”、沉如婴儿头颅的陶瓷马克杯丢出卧室，小东西险险躲过，避免了被毁掉扇叶抛尸垃圾箱的命运，于是愤怒地将包裹重重砸上地板，冲出窗户飞走了。Keith压根没所谓，翻了个身，把自己埋进Shiro的枕头里。周末早上对方会比平时迟一小时出门，整装绕学院外墙长跑，而后在Keith流连好梦之际拿回核桃贝果与橙汁、以带着咖啡香气的吻唤他起床。然而今天注定不是个寻常日，Keith在堆积如山的报告里挣扎到凌晨三点，硬着头皮看完和联合国大使会面的详细备忘，爬上床时只觉迦拉离子炮正在脑袋里大肆轰击。很明显，狼认为大半夜突然撞进他和Shiro中间、要他们陪自己玩毛线老鼠是世界上最正常不过的事，Keith勉强睡了两个小时，然后在联邦快递无人机催命般的痛呼里翻开双眼，觉得全世界都存心和自己过不去。绝望之中，他终于回想起数日前通讯器上Lance的留言。“我保证就是几件快递！拜托，老兄，这次派对人人都得出力，你只要帮忙拆拆纸箱就行了，谁叫咱俩是哥们儿呢！”

跟在六个Keith完全看不懂的表情符号后面的是“别忘了拿走你和Shiro的那份，我说过要给你们个惊喜哦！” **惊喜。** Keith现在只想把Lance揉成一团塞进马桶水箱，他恨恨提醒自己不要再相信任何姓McClain的人……好吧，也许Allura除外。天光斜斜透过百叶窗，外屋传来狼拨弄纸箱的窸窣响动，Keith半梦半醒，不知过了多少时候，一只温暖手掌在脸颊碰碰，他呼出一口气，反手抓住手腕，拽着对方趴到自己背上。

Shiro惊讶的笑声从耳边响起，“嘿，我想让你再多睡会儿，”他在Keith鬓角印下一个小小的吻，“现在还很早。”

Keith仍缩在枕头深处，含混嘟哝一声，几乎在安心的重量下再次睡过去。他晃了晃头，说话时带着小孩儿似的鼻音，“早上好，”他转过头，“我恨Lance，他打算用该死的快递纸箱谋杀我。”

“那这个杀人计划的效率可有够低下的，”Shiro的声音柔软、充满喜爱，“我还在纳闷狼从哪里找来一座太空堡垒卡拉狄加。”

“他正睡在那些箱子里面吗？很好，我希望他有把口水流得到处都是。”

Shiro笑着从他身上爬起来，稍稍拉开窗帘遮光层，开始收拾要送去干洗的衣物，他走动时引得室内微弱的阳光也蜂蜜般流淌，沐浴过后的水珠顺着短短的发尾滴上后颈。Keith躺在那儿盯着他瞧，尽量不去想十个小时后他们还要赶去华盛顿特区这个事实。“Matt打电话来说他们已经在路上了，但你要想睡还可以继续睡。”对方回过头说道，随后走去了客厅。狼不知从哪里跳了出来，轻巧跃上床铺，用冰凉的鼻子闻闻Keith手臂，他叹了口气，抬手抚摸巨兽脊背粗硬的长毛。

“Keith！”门外传来Shiro的喊声，“Lance是不是说过等他们来了，要把箱子里的东西先分出去？”尽管Keith心里有一部分仍为此事饱蘸怨愤，责任感促使他直起身回应：“一会儿我来拆开。”“只是几个箱子，不费事儿……让我看看。”Shiro的声音随着脚步远去，Keith摸了摸小狼毛茸茸肚皮，慢吞吞下床去洗漱了。走进客厅令人舒适的荫凉之时，Shiro正站在地毯一堆方形纸盒旁边，阅读大概是随货品送来的说明书。

餐桌上摆着早餐，晨光里冒出诱人热气，Keith过去拿了面包咬嚼，看见Shiro拿起一个塑封袋向这边晃晃：“是明天派对的道具和服饰！”Keith凑过去，发现他手里是类似服装店的购货目录，只不过上面所列举都属于弗兰肯斯坦头罩和剪刀手爱德华的胳膊一类。“我刚打开了Pidge的，是《星球大战》里那个奇怪的小机器人，她肯定很高兴。”Pidge一直挺迷那部片子。Keith走到另一个特别大的纸箱旁边，用裁纸刀拆开包装，两个人一齐探头，看向那堆泡沫塑料里体积庞大、形容可怖的树脂头套，然后面面相觑。

“这是Hunk的？”

“绝对是Hunk的。”

Keith不知道在一个满是精灵、半兽人和猛鬼街幽灵的派对上，一头身高两米、凶神恶煞的霸王龙会达成什么样的效果，他有些不确定地想那大概会挺好玩儿的。Lance，邪恶的东道主，为自己挑选了游侠佐罗的皮衣和斗篷，Allura的箱子里则装着一套做工精美的绿灯侠制服。Shiro看了看那件衣服，说：“至少它挺闪的。”

总之，在打开写有自己姓名的盒子之前，Keith已经做好了Lance会把自己弄成怪物史瑞克、或者阿米巴虫、或者《刺猬索尼克》里那个长相吓人的小胡子邪恶博士……的准备。所以等他看见手中衣料大体是黑色、装饰上也没有什么花俏之处以后，一种深切的不现实感首先浮了上来，他抖开光滑的丝质衬衣和长裤，发现这东西和他们平常穿的衣服也没太大区别，无非袖口有些褶皱、布料上绣了不明显的暗纹，只有一旁长长的法兰绒斗篷显得格外厚实沉重。Shiro看着他拎起那黑色外套，露出笑容：“吸血鬼，是吧？”

Keith恍然大悟。

他把衣服叠好，决定之后要对Lance好一点儿，也许稍稍原谅他险些撞坏自己新车前灯什么的。“我记得小时候万圣节跑去街上要糖，我也扮过吸血鬼，”Shiro在旁边说，“结果张嘴时假牙掉出来了……被笑话了好久。”

“我得承认我没干过这类事情——我是说要糖，不是掉假牙。”Keith承认。Shiro对他笑了笑：“你穿这件衣服会很好看的。”

Keith把空纸盒都推到一边，脸上有些发热。“你的箱子呢？”为了掩饰这一点，他出声问道，Shiro指指一个开了一半的纸箱，从里面掏出一双毛绒绒、白花花的玩意儿。“手套。”他盯着那东西若有所思地说，Keith过去打开纸板，将里头的零碎都倒出来——更多毛发、亮闪闪的皮带和搭扣，黑色无袖背心，Shiro把其中一样挂在指间，那看起来像是在塑料发卡上固定好的动物立耳，三角形毛毡外裹满柔软的乳白色长毛。“这是兔子耳朵吗？”Keith挑起眉毛，Shiro摇了摇头：“我想应该是狼人……好吧，早该想到的。”

“为什么狼人会穿着黑皮衣和……这他妈是紧身裤吗？”他瞪着那堆稀奇古怪的玩意儿，觉得自己真是越来越不能理解当下的时尚潮流了。Shiro撇撇嘴：“也没那么紧吧。”他开始弯腰将衣服和饰物从一地泡沫塑料中捡出，房门上的来客显示亮了起来：“一定是Matt他们到了。

Keith走过去，从远程控制打开公寓外的门锁，同时瞥见沙发旁边有个亮晶晶的东西：“你落下了一个——在那边。”Shiro伸长手臂把它拽了过来——看形状是条尾巴——但令Keith感到奇怪的是，短短五秒钟内，对方表情就从“妈妈咪呀这是什么鬼”急转直下、扭曲变形为“谁来把我的眼睛掏出来卷吧卷吧扔了”。他凑近了些辨认那饰物的外形：柔软蓬松的白色长尾，看起来相当逼真，更别说根部连接着橡胶材质、黑色粗硬的——

 **我要杀了Lance McClain** **。** 这是冲入Keith脑海的第一个念头，他的男友攥着圆锥形的橡胶棒愣在原地，似乎不能决定是该把它扔出窗户还是把自己扔出窗户——就在这个完美的时机上，门铃响起了，Shiro面色惨白，说：“我们不能让Pidge看到这个。”老天，他可真是个圣人。Keith当机立断，劈手夺过那个天杀的狼尾巴肛塞，向卧室扔过一条完美的圆弧、让它稳稳落到没铺好的床上。Shiro一定是吓昏头了，居然给他比了个大拇指，而Pidge的笑声从玄关闯了过来。“——我迫不及待要看我的扮装啦！我是说，不管超杀女还是马文都很酷，但我一直想扮个机器杀手什么的，就像终结者那样！只要别是霍比特人就行……嘿，早上好，我能吃点你们的果酱吗？”

Keith侧身给她让出果酱瓶，Matt跟在她身后进来，脸上笑容尚未散去：“老天，你们俩怎么看着像被Kaltenecker压在屁股底下了一样。”

“有吗？我感觉挺好的。”Shiro勉强回以微笑，掩饰般拿起自己的咖啡杯（上面还有早上被Keith砸出的裂口）。“你们的衣服在那边，已经叠起来了。”Keith说道，示意沙发上排成一排的派对装扮。Matt只是看了一眼：“我觉得自己已经过了为这种东西兴奋的年纪了……但是有酒水供应还是很赞啦，我跟老爸保证了不会让Pidge喝酒……”

Keith正打算点头应和，“啪”，黑狼突然闪现Matt身后，兴奋地摇着尾巴，在看清他嘴里叼着的东西以后，Shiro猛地喷出一口水来，把他们都吓了一跳。这回轮到Keith面色惨白了：“给他拿点纸巾！快！……不不不不在后面在你左手边的桌子上，我说了不在后面！”他趁着Matt凑过去查看Shiro状况，疯狂向自己不明所以的宠物比划手势。但狼拒绝合作，他大概还在为他们不陪他玩毛线老鼠感到不平，该死的青春期。

Keith咬牙扑上前去、一个虎口夺食拽过玩具尾巴，猛塞进沙发靠垫下头，狼睁大无辜双眼，遭受背叛般呜咽一声，在爆裂的微光里消失了。“你在干什么？”Pidge在流理台旁问道，嘴角还沾着草莓果肉，“Kosmo为什么走了，我还想和他玩呢。”

“一会儿我把他叫回来，”Keith只得这么答道，感觉一阵无力，昨晚的头痛好像又偷偷潜回，“你该看看你的衣服——Lance说过你会喜欢的。”

小姑娘立刻被转移注意力、雀跃地蹦去沙发，在看见铝板涂装外壳后兴奋地尖叫起来。Shiro适时退到一旁，和他一起看Holt兄妹叽叽喳喳品评各人的扮装，“你把东西藏好了？”他自牙缝里问道。Keith以同样的方式回答“在沙发下面”，感觉自己和对方都有点愚蠢，他们相互看上一眼，忍不住都乐了。

“Matt要是知道会杀了我的——或者笑话我到死。”Shiro说。“你好自为之，”Keith靠向他，故意压低声音，“因为不管怎样，我都会杀了Lance。”“老天，兔女郎套装也比这强多了。”“你认真的吗？”“Shiro，你觉得C-3PO更酷还是R2-D2更酷？”Pidge突然喊道，Keith完全不知道他们说的是什么东西，但男友对她露出鼓励的笑来：“绝对是R2-D2。”女孩胜利地转过头去，Matt则做了个鬼脸。不知为何，这场景叫Keith心里升起一种暖和的、怪怪的、总体上还算不错的感觉，Shiro的手指突然按上他的头侧，在汇集针尖般隐痛的一块儿轻轻按揉：“对你第一个万圣节扮装派对感到有点兴奋了吗？”

“我干嘛要兴奋。”他嘟哝着，靠向对方的碰触，Shiro轻笑起来：“但是……也没那么糟对不对？”

他敏锐地从那语气里读出一丝其他意味，转过头去，发现对方正专注地看着他，眼睛明亮，颧骨上有一抹淡淡的红，他处理图像并解读信息，而后再一次地，恍然大悟。

“从D.C.回来也许我能……多等一会儿你。”他的狼人在耳畔轻声说道，“不过那个东西被狼叼过以后算是没法用了……”“我们买个新的，”Keith接过话头，几乎碰上对方鼻梁，感到血液鲜红的奔涌，“或者，总有别的补偿办法。”

“我要试一试Hunk的恐龙套装。”Matt宣布，而Pidge让他俩别在一旁腻歪、赶紧来帮忙塞他进去。Keith在走过去时不能抑制地笑着，心想，没准儿他还是会原谅Lance，没准儿，他也会送他一套什么该死的兔女郎套装。

END


End file.
